


Can You Feel What I Feel?

by Jkmac3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakery, Bucky Bakes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Embedded Images, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Lace Panties, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance, TikTok, empath Bucky, nsfw-ish embedded images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkmac3/pseuds/Jkmac3
Summary: When the Avengers come across the most delicious tasting pastries in all of New York of course they have to go investigate the baker. The White Wolf Bakery certainly makes an impression on the team. Steve in particular.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 34
Kudos: 176





	1. Excuse me Sir, do you bake with Crack?

Steve walked into the conference room, file folder gripped in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He was early, the first to arrive for the briefing. Tossing the folder onto the mahogany table, he took a seat in the black leather swivel chair by the door and waited for his teammates to get there. 

Up before dawn, he’d already gotten his morning run out of the way and was feeling pretty good. After being at odds with his body for so long, Steve was finally comfortable in his own skin. He loved pushing his body to the max and then feeling the stretch and burn afterwards. If only for a little while, anyway. 

Shifting in his chair, Steve stretched his legs out as far as they’d go, man-spreading as Nat liked to say, and leaned back in the chair, eyes closed and hands folded over his stomach. His tight white t-shirt and tan khakis contrasting with the dark furniture. 

Enjoying the calm, Steve tried not to think of anything, to worry about anything. He was trying to be in the moment, enjoy his down time and his moment of solitude. It was working until he heard measured breathing coming down the hall followed by the scuff of a boot crossing the threshold of the door. The breathing was his enhanced abilities. The boot was deliberate. Everyone that worked with the Avengers knew not to sneak up on any of them. It was just common sense really. Opening his eyes, Steve watched Clint walk around the front of the table, all the way around the room to take a chair somewhere to Steve’s left. Which means that Nat should be…

“Morning Steve,” Natasha said. She was seated on his left, in the chair right next to his. Steve absolutely did not jump.

“Morning, Nat, Clint.” 

“Steve,” Clint mumbled and sat down in the seat to Nat’s left, pulled his sunglasses down over his eyes and put his head back to apparently sleep.

“Ignore him. The Bed Stuy Mafia was giving him a hard time last night. There were dumpsters involved. How are you doing?”

“I’m doing good,” Steve said as he pulled himself up to sit properly in his chair, making sure she had enough space. 

“Glad to hear it. How’s the love life?” she asked bluntly, earning a snort from a half comatose Clint.

“It’s private. How’s yours?” he said, easily. He’s pretty sure Clint swallowed his tongue this time.

Narrowed eyes and pursed lips were going to get her nowhere. Natasha was fierce and deadly, but Steve wasn’t scared of her. Her scare tactics only worked if you _didn’t_ know what she was capable of. Nat wouldn’t truly hurt a friend. Once you realized that most of her danger came from what people _thought_ she was willing to do, it was easier to win the little battles. She was deadly, to be sure, but she wasn’t going to shank him because he didn’t want to go on a blind date. 

“Capable of securing your own date,” she said, neatly avoiding his return question. “Noted.”

She was just taking a sip from her own coffee cup when Bruce came in. He was in his usual uniform of khakis and a button down but he wasn’t disheveled so he must have left the lab at some point last night and gone to bed. He also had a delicious smelling pink bakery box in his hands. On the center of the lid was a large stylized version of a beautiful wolf’s head with the words **White Wolf, Brooklyn New York** written in half circles above and below the wolf’s head.

“Morning everyone. I bumped into Peter and he asked me to bring these down to the meeting.” He set the box down in the middle of the conference table and took a seat close to the door. 

“Morning Bruce. Peter bought pastries for a meeting he’s not involved in?” 

“Morning, Nat. No he mumbled something about helping a baker in Brooklyn last night and the guy gave him the food as a thank you. Peter and Wade ate as many as they could but they’d just had chimichangas and he didn’t want to watch Wade puke again. I’m pretty sure he meant again that night.”

Natasha smirked and asked, “How much do you regret that conversation?”

Bruce pulled his glasses from his nose and put pressure on the bridge to alleviate the budding tension headache. Was it really only 7am? How was that possible?

“I love talking to Peter… in the lab. He’s just so much more focused when he’s there. I’m sorry. I love Peter, but I’m horrible with kids,” Bruce tried to make it sound better than it did in his head. It probably didn’t.

“He’s twenty-two, Bruce,” Steve reminded him.

“I was serious from birth, Steve. I don’t think I was ever twenty-two,” Bruce said, dryly, making the others chuckle. “However, I do enjoy Peter’s company, he’s just so much like Tony sometimes. I do much better in a calmer environment.”

Opening the soft pink cake box, Steve’s mouth watered at the sinful aroma filling the room. There were croissants, three kinds of danish, filled donuts, swirly pastries, and a small fruit tart. Steve knew the polite thing to do would be to offer everyone a choice before picking something for himself. But it smelled so amazing and there were so many things to choose from he didn’t feel too guilty. Grabbing a strawberry danish and two filled donuts, he slid back into his seat and pushed the box towards the others.

“Oh, the chivalry,” Nat said. Rolling her eyes, she took a croissant for herself and placed a cinnamon Palmier in front of Clint. 

Steve flushed a gentle shade of red and mumbled a quick, “sorry,” around his danish. He was too busy trying to keep his eyeballs from rolling to the back of his skull. 

“Oh, my God. This is delicious!” He had had some delicious foods since he’d been thawed out but this was truly amazing.

“What the...did someone figure out how to bake with Crack? This is insanely good. Aww, crumbs, no.”

“Clint, I swear to God, if your tongue comes in direct contact with that table it won’t touch me for a week.”

Steve wanted to chuckle at the byplay between the two spies, but he was shoving a donut in his mouth and contemplating his chances of getting his hands on the box before the others arrived and realized there was treasure to be had. 

“Morning all! Yes I know, it’s nice to see me this morning. I’ve got thirty before I have to be back in the lab, crucial step in the build, you understand. Or maybe you don’t. Not all of you are that bright. Whoa, is Cap growling? Relax. I’m not gonna steal your rations, Oliver Twist.” Tony sauntered into the room and flopped down into the chair next to Bruce. He was carrying a mug of sludge he called coffee that could only be found in his labs. 

“Don’t exaggerate, Tony. Steve’s not growling. He is, however, trying to steal the box. What the hell Steve?” 

“Box of what? Are you two planning on throwing down? Because that would be great if you are,” Stark said over the rim of his mug. “Hey, J? Start recording and don’t stop until only one’s left standing.”

“Tony-”

“Dammit, Tony…”

“Of course, Sir,” JARVIS said.

“We’re not gonna fight, Tony.”

“Of course we’re not going to fight. Especially since Steve is going to stop clutching that box like he clutches his pearls, and share with the rest of the class.”

Steve gasped at Nat with his hand two inches from his collar when he had to abort mission and scratch his ear instead. He didn’t clutch any goddamned pearls. 

Sliding the box into the center of the table he sat back in his chair and glowered at Nat. Tony took the opportunity to snag a croissant with a wary eye on the others. 

“Something I should know about the pastries?” he asked suspiciously.

“Other than the fact that they taste good enough to turn Cap feral? No. Nothing I can think of,” Clint said, licking his fingers.

Giving them all one last suspicious glance, Tony took a modest bite of the croissant and moaned. “Mother of God this is good. Where did you get these?”

“Peter gave me the box to bring to the meeting.”

“Underoos gave these to you?” Tony asked incredulously.

“He didn’t make them, Tony. A grateful civilian gave them to him on patrol last night.”

“Last night? These are a day old? That’s insane. Why don’t I own this shop? Or at least a patent on the recipes?” Tony shoved the rest of the croissant into his mouth and moaned again. “Maybe Pep will let me marry the baker. Hey J?”

“Yes, Sir?” JARVIS intoned from the ceiling.

“Send Underoos down here, stat. And ask Pep what I need to do to buy a Bakery.”

“Certainly, Sir.”

“Tony, no.”

“Tony, you can’t just buy someone’s business fro-”

“I’m going to have the lab to myself because Pepper is going to kill you if you-”

“Aw, palm cookie, n-”

The slamming of the conference room door startled them all. Fury strode in wearing his customary black on black on black everything ensemble and tossed a file folder down on the table. He paused to note that every adult in the room looked like a damn child with chipmunk cheeks and crumbs everywhere. 

“Somebody want to explain?” he asked bluntly.

Tony pried the delicate pink box out of Steve’s hands with the help of Natasha and Bruce. Damn! They all knew Cap was quick but when the hell had he grabbed the box again? Tony pushed it across the table and it slid to a halt in front of Fury. 

“They’re so good,” is all he can say.

Fury just looked at all of them, unimpressed.

“We are here for a very important meeting and you all-”

He was rudely interrupted by the loudest, most indelicate moan he had ever heard. He didn’t like to think that he could recognize one of his agents based off of their moan, alone. However, it was only recognizable due to the fact that the moan heard is usually one of pain.

“Barton. I swear to God-”

“Mmmmohmygodthisisogoodmm.”

Nick cut his eye to Romanoff. 

“The next moan I hear in this room, I’m banning the donuts.”

“These are more than just donuts, Sir. I think-”

“What makes you think I care _what_ _you_ _think_?” Fury raised his voice. “World saving matters are the topic of the day, children. The next person that mentions any baked goods is _clearly_ volunteering to work with the new batch of SHIELD cadets coming in this weekend.” Nick eyeballed them all, waiting to see if he’d get any takers.

“Great. Now let's get to work. I’ve been notified by the government in Austria that there’s been a -”

“Hey, Mr. Stark, uh, Tony. JARVIS said you wanted to speak to me about the donuts from last night? Mmmmm, they were so good, right? Best bakery in Brooklyn. Wade ate like ten before I could wrestle the box away from him.” Peter walked into the conference room, rambling and not paying attention to the meeting at hand.

Nat and Clint both pointed at Pete and yelled, “Oooooooo.”

Steve and Bruce both looked nervous that Fury was going to actually ban the baked goods due to Peter’s accidental pastry-porn moaning. 

“He did it,” Tony pointed, tattling like the overgrown five year old that he was.

“Wha-” Peter tried to ask, confused.

It was then that Nicolas J. Fury grabbed his file folder off the table along with the controversial, soft pink box, and walked out of the room.

“Fuck this shit,” was all he muttered.  
  


***

Bucky woke to the sounds of wind chimes and breaking waves. It was 3 am and that sure as shit beat waking up to some obnoxious horn blaring over and over again, jarring you out of that amazingly peaceful feeling. Or God forbid that incessant beeping that featured in his nightmares, giving him anxiety at the thought of the sound. No thank you. Wind chimes and rushing water eased his tired mind and brought him calmly out of sleep.

Bucky had learned early on in his life that he needed peace. One would think living in Brooklyn, finding peace would be hard. But Bucky had figured out what worked for him and built his life around that. His small walk up, littered and covered in all manner of living green things. His sister and her constant love and affection. And his bakery, The White Wolf. It was his pride and joy. Bucky had learned that channeling his emotions into his baking was beyond therapeutic. It was liberating.

Bucky was an empath. He didn’t get stifled or overwhelmed by others emotions except in extreme cases. He could feel others emotions, but he was actually better at letting others feel his emotions. Bucky was an agitator; he could stir up emotions if he wasn’t in control. When he baked, he poured every ounce of love and happiness and contentment into each dish. He noticed the happier he was when he was baking, the more mouth watering the dish turned out.

Rolling over onto his back, he felt the amazingly soft pillow graze the side of his head and felt pain flare up along his temple.

“Motherfudger!”

Cradling the side of his head Bucky remembered the night before and the little punk that had jumped him as he was leaving his shop. The guy wasn’t overly big or anything, but he’d startled Bucky and hit him in the head with a lead pipe like he was frickin’ Colonel Mustard. He was just dizzy enough that he’d felt nothing but relief when Spiderman showed up, mouth running, and webbed the guy to a fire hydrant. Bucky knew feeling petty could bite him in the ass if he didn’t get over it before he got to the shop, but he really hoped the fire hydrant was covered in dog piss.

Shaking off his negative attitude, Bucky checked his phone and realized he had 30 minutes to get it together and get to the shop. It helped that he owned the place and didn't have a boss breathing down his neck. Unfortunately, being the boss also meant he had no one to blame when he slacked off. So no slacking off. He’d learned that the hard way.

Bucky jumped out of bed and into the shower. He was headed to the Wolf so he put on his standard uniform; slightly faded black chefs pants, black ankle socks, and a plain white t-shirt. Never again was he sacrificing his vintage rock band tees to vegan chocolate mousse or Swiss meringue. He put on his hoodie, grabbed his wallet and keys and tucked both into his messenger bag while slipping his feet into his half laced boots. His non-skids were in his office and he’d just slip those on when he got to his desk. 

“Bye, ladies. Have a great day!” he said to the multitude of plants around the apartment. Even going so far as to lovingly swipe his thumb over a gorgeous round leaf near the door that seemed to perk up at the attention.

Making it to the Wolf in record time, Bucky locked the door behind him, dropped his bag at his desk, changed into his non-skid shoes, and braided his mostly dry hair into one long plait so it wouldn’t come undone while he was baking. He wrapped the braid around his head like a Swedish milkmaid to meet health code standards while he baked, but also to make Darcy laugh when she got to work. He remembered to tuck his nose ring up to hide inside his nostrils so he'd meet health code regs. It was a little annoying to leave there all day but it was necessary. After washing his hands and grabbing the worksheet that had his bake count for the day, Bucky headed into the kitchen. 

His front of the house staff didn’t start coming in until five so he had the place to himself for the next two hours. He turned on all of the ovens and cranked up the music to get in the mood. 

Stepping up to his work table, Bucky placed his hands flat on the tabletop, felt a wide smile take over his face, and got to work.

  
  
  


***

  
  


Bucky was panting slightly when he heard the tapping coming from the front of the store. “Shit, Darcy!” He grabbed the hand towel to wipe off his hands and ran for the door. 

“I’m coming!”

He ran for the door and slid to a halt mere inches from the glass. Puckering up, Bucky planted a giant kiss against the glass. 

“Mwah!”

“Bucky, dude. I know my ta-tas are amazing, but you’re totally gonna die from a Staph infection or something if you keep licking the glass like that,” she said as she made her way into the shop and flipped the deadbolt behind her.

“Morning to you too, Darcy. Sorry about the door. I had the locks changed last night. I’ll make sure you get a new set of keys before the end of your shift.”

“You had the locks changed? Does this have anything to do with the sign that's dead on the sidewalk out front?”

“Ah shit. I forgot to get rid of that when I came in this morning. I was in such a good mood I wanted to get to work right away.”

“Use up some of that happy mojo?”

“Yeah, it’s why you had to wait a few minutes this morning. I almost didn’t hear you at all.”

“Then I’m glad you didn’t bother with the sign this morning. It definitely would’ve soured your mood. But can you tell me now or are you still baking? It smells like you’re done. Jesus, Bucky. That smell makes me want to have all of your babies.” She tossed her stuff behind the counter and began setting up the coffee station.

Bucky cackled as he wheeled a rolling rack into the front of the shop and began filling the display cases. He had three more rolling racks full of pastries cooling down in the kitchen and he had just enough time to get all of them into the cases before he opened the doors to the first desperate caffeine addicts of the day. He took pity on Darcy and told her about the fiasco that was last night.

“I had big plans for yesterday afternoon. I’d planned on working on receipts, catching up on The Chef Show, and finishing a bottle of wine. But I forgot the receipts here so I had to come back last night and get them. Took two seconds to grab the right folder. Took me five minutes to get mugged.”

“Oh my God, dude! Are you okay? You should’ve called me. I would've escorted your delicate ass down here and watched your back. I’ve got 17 hours of Krav Maga and I could totally kick some ass.”

“Thanks, Darcy. Next time. Other than a bruised temple, I’m good,” he said. He moved on to the next case and began adding pastries. “But you’ll never guess who came to my rescue.”

“I really want to say Captain Hot Ass, but he’s more of an ‘end of the world’ scenario. I know your treats are magical, but I don’t think that qualifies as world ending if your shop is gone.”

“Thanks, Darcy,” Bucky laughs. “It’s always nice to have perspective on my place in the world. But no you’re right, it wasn’t Captain America. It was Spider Man. I was just about to close and re-lock the gate when someone grabbed me from behind and shoved me face first into the building. Let me tell you, that shit is disorienting. I couldn’t tell if he had a weapon other than a pipe, but Spider Man had him trussed up in no time. The overhang sign fell during their scuffle.”

“That sucks, man. But you’re really okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I went to the ER to make sure my head was okay and I had someone change out the locks just to be on the safe side. I’m gonna see about having a security system installed. I know no one’s ever really here at night, but we’re here early enough that it might as well be night time; no need to tempt fate.”

“You're a good guy, Boss Man. Thinking about your employees like that. So who’s on shift today? Kurt?”

Bucky pushed the rack back towards the kitchen. “You, me, and Amadeus are opening. Kate and Kurt are staggering in to close down.” The shop closed at 3 pm so there were only five employees, including Bucky, and he was the only baker. He knew he’d eventually have to hire another one, but that was going to be supremely difficult. But he’d cross that bridge when he got to it.

“Hey Darcy? I’m gonna go take care of that sign; get it off the sidewalk and into the dumpster in the basement,” he called, pulling his braid down out of its crown to hang down almost to the middle of his back. “I’m gonna clean up the glass, too. Lock the door behind me and let Amadeus in when he gets here. I’ll be back before we open.”

“I’m on it, Boss Man,” Darcy yelled through the front door as she flipped the lock and went back to setting up.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“I’m here! I’m here!” Kate called as she ran in and scooted her way around the long line that had worked its way out the door. Every table was full and there were at least eight people that wanted Bucky to choose for them.

When Bucky first opened the shop, he’d had the idea of two types of service. Customers could grab a basket, box, or bag and take whatever they’d like from the cases and pay at the register. The second option was to wait in line for Bucky to choose for them. It had confused customers at first, not many wanting to let a stranger pick what they were going to eat. But after a while word spread of his accuracy and people knew to be in Bucky’s line before he was off for the day. It was a little dangerous. Bucky didn’t want to call attention to his abilities, but what he could do brought a little happiness to their lives so it was worth the risk. At least so far.

“Drop your stuff in the back and get back out here, Kate. Let’s go! Let’s go! We’ve got hungry Wolves to feed!” Bucky tipped his head back and howled, letting loose when almost every patron and employee did the same. The shop filled to the brim with happy wolf howls and laughter.

“Yeah! That’s what I like to hear!” he laughed, bagging two eclairs and placing them on the counter in front of the gentleman that just stepped up. “Here you go, sir. Amadeus will ring you up,” he said, gesturing to the dark haired, almond eyed kid on his right. “Have a good one!”

Bucky helped more guests for a few more hours and worked until the line wound down. The shop was still crowded, but with Bucky’s line empty, he was able to refill the pastry case for the third time that morning. He was wiping down the display case when he noticed Kurt gesturing to the doors wildly from the coffee bar. 

The Avengers had walked into The White Wolf.

“Esteemed patrons and guests,” Bucky called to the customers in the shop. Every head in the place whipped around to look at him. “It seems like we have some Alpha Wolves in the house. How about a warm welcome?” Throwing his head back he closed his eyes and howled, the customers joining in and showing off enthusiastically for their local heroes.

“Nice,” he laughed. “Now enough! Back to your food you animals,” he called, smiling and laughing with the rest of the shop. As he turned to the Avengers he noticed his customers had listened to him and went about their business, giving the heroes their space.

Best. Customers. Ever.

“Afternoon lady, gentlemen,” he nodded to the bewildered superheroes. “Welcome to The White Wolf. I don’t have any open seats, but I’m sure something will open up in a moment. Help yourselves to anything in the cases unless you’d like me to pick for you. Kurt or Kate can help you out at the coffee bar. Amadeus or Darcy will ring you up.”

Attempting to treat them like any other customer, Bucky backed away with a soft smile and headed for the counter.

“I’m sorry, did you just...howl at us? Is that a thing you do? Howl? At strangers, I mean. Or are we just lucky?”

“We’ve all seen your lady, Mr. Stark. I’d say you're very lucky,” Bucky said.

Tony’s mouth dropped open and he stared at the hot hipster in disbelief. “Oh I like him.” He looked at the group and asked, “can we keep him?” 

Bucky tossed his head back and laughed. “I just might like you too, Mr. Stark, but nobody’s keeping me.” He tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ears and was unable to keep his eyes from casting a quick peek at Captain America. 

Steve Rogers. 

Who was cutting through his pack and making his way over to Bucky.

Everyone knew the story of Captain America. Small sickly Steve Rogers agreeing to a scientist’s experiment as a chance to make a difference. They talked about his courage and the choices he made. They talked about the way his body and health had changed. What they didn’t talk about was how golden he was. He looked like he was bathed in cosmic rays, glowing from within and pushing out. Bucky could feel the heat he was emitting and realized it wasn’t just the heat coming off of his giant body he was feeling. Bucky was seeing and feeling Steve’s emotions. They were wrapped around him like an aura. They were radiating off of him so strongly, buffeting Bucky’s own feelings so aggressively, Bucky almost took a step back.

The problem wasn’t that it felt violent or uncomfortable. The problem was that it felt amazing. Bucky wanted to roll around in that feeling. Steve’s emotions wrapped around Bucky’s, felt like a cat trying to give catnip a hug. 

Bucky was in trouble.

“Hi. Steve Rogers.” He stuck out his hand and looked Bucky directly in the eyes. 

“Bucky Barnes,” he said, shaking the broad masculine palm presented to him. He wanted to whimper. He was just barely able to suppress the shudder that worked it’s way down his spine, though he’s pretty sure Black Widow noticed.

“You mentioned something about picking for us?” Steve folded his arms across his chest and tried to focus on what Bucky was saying. It was really difficult and took every ounce of professionalism he possessed. 

Bucky was stunning. His long gorgeous, chocolate brown hair reached his shoulder blades. He had silvery-blue eyes that would look at home in the face of an arctic wolf. His sharp cheekbones and defined jaw were almost as distracting as his mouth. Holy hell. Full pink lips tipped into a wide generous smile. Steve watched as a lovely blush slowly spread across Bucky’s cheeks and he tucked another lock of hair behind his ear.

Pay attention Steve.

Bucky watched as Steve’s bright golden color changed to a soft pink. It radiated from low on his abdomen and pulsed out around his whole body, like an aura. Bucky flushed. He was seeing Steve’s arousal. Arousal for him?

Bucky cleared his throat and said, “Some of my longer standing customers have noticed I have a knack for being able to choose exactly what they’re looking for, so I offer the option to anyone in the shop.”

“That sounds pretty neat. You can choose for us,” Steve says, pointing his thumb over his enormous shoulder.

“I’m sorry, he can what now?” Tony asked.

“He’s gonna choose for us. C’mon, Tony, it’ll be fine.”

Bucky grabbed a pair of gloves and got to work. He took a moment to look the group over. Hawkeye and Black Widow were talking quietly to one another while side-eyeing Bucky. He placed a Pizza Strip and two mini Lemon Meringue Bites in separate baskets and slid them towards the spies. Not bothering to see if they were happy with his choices, he grabbed a Coconut Ladoo and placed it in front of Dr. Banner.

“It’s coconut, but I also make a chickpea flour version I think you’ll really like.” 

Bucky grabbed another basket and paused to look at Tony Stark over his shoulder. Mind made up, he grabbed a Blueberry Cronut and set it in front of the billionaire. Taking one last look at the sweet Goliath in front of him, Bucky pulled an individual Puffed Pastry Apple Pie from the cooling rack in the back and brought it back to the Captain. 

“If you’re unhappy with what I chose, you don’t pay for it. If you liked it, Darcy or Amadeus can ring you up. It’s that simple.”

“I’m sure everything will be delicious,” Steve said, watching the way Bucky’s pink tongue swiped across his lips.

“I’d also like to send something back with you for Spider-Man, if that’s okay? He helped me out last night and I’d like to say thanks again.”

Steve ignored his friends’ moans of contentment behind him. “I heard about that this morning. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a little bruised up, nothing special.”

Steve wanted to say more but he was interrupted by the team. 

“SpiderMan came in with a box of your pastries and basically shut down an Avengers meeting, it was hilarious. When Fury lost control of the meeting he split with the box,” Hawkeye said.

“That’s why we’re here,” Stark said. “Who are you?”

Bucky wanted to laugh at the curious looks he was getting, but he also wanted to run and hide in his kitchen. “I’m Bucky Barnes. Owner of White Wolf Bakery.”

“Yeah, kinda got that part,” Stark said, “but I wanna know how all this tastes so good.”

Bucky scrunched up his nose in confusion. “Because I’m a good baker? I mean, I wouldn’t exactly be able to keep a shop open if the food wasn’t good, now would I?”

“But this is _too_ good. Like magically good. Is that your schtick? You use magic? Dose your customers with the happy juice and no one’s the wiser? Well I want in. We could franchise; make a killing in every major state.”

“Tony-” Hawkeye was clearly trying not to laugh. Of course Tony would make this interesting.

“That’s enough, Tony.” Steve was watching Bucky’s face and really hoped he wasn’t insulted. Did Tony just imply Bucky was drugging his customers? 

“-leave the man alone,” Dr. Banner said, quietly from the back.

“Pepper said you can’t buy a bakery.” Black Widow said bluntly.

“Fine! Fine. No buying the bakery. Got it. But he didn’t answer any questions.”

“Because this isn’t an interrogation, Tony. Back off,” Steve said curtly.

Bucky just shook his head and laughed. He knew plenty of people like Tony Stark. People who don’t always think before they speak. People who need those around them to show understanding for their inability to filter their words. People close to them knew their intentions, but strangers were usually left insulted. 

Darcy was a lot like that.

“My place isn’t for sale, and I’m the only baker so I’m in no hurry to open more locations, but thanks for the generous offer.”

After much pushing and shoving, which concluded with the craggy Avenger nursing a bruised rib, Hawkeye and Black Widow made their way up to the counter. Black Widow just stared at him. Bucky wasn’t afraid per say. It wasn’t like he was getting scary vibes from the Widow or anything, but it sure felt uncomfortable. Hawkeye cleared his throat and looked to the Widow. She cut her eyes to meet his quickly, gave a short _go ahead_ nod, and looked back to Bucky.

“Hey, Bro. We-,” he began only to end in a grunt when a tiny elbow zeroed into his newly bruised rib with unerring accuracy. “I mean, _I_ wanted to let you know your food is amazing,” he said as he offered his hand. “Name’s Clint. I really love your place, man.”

“Thanks, Clint. We worked real hard to make this a fun safe space.”

“Looks like you succeeded.” Clint turned to Steve and said plainly, “I like him. If you don't ask him out, I’m going to.” He looked to Natasha and she nodded decisively, one eyebrow raised in challenge.

Steve watched Bucky flush and his eyes grow adorably large. Steve’s own blush tried to creep down his neck, but he ignored it and rolled his eyes at Nat and Clint’s attempt at matchmaking. Steve knew they were being honest. They clearly liked Bucky; they wouldn’t have bothered speaking to him if they didn’t. But this was definitely payback for telling her to back off during the briefing. 

Putting on his best, Captain America is Disappointed in You glare, he said, “Why don’t you two go pick out some pastries for our next briefing with Fury.”

Clint barked out a sharp laugh and snapped a quick salute and said, “Aye, Aye, Captain!”

“Not that kinda Captain, Clint,” Steve called over his shoulder, gaze focused on a slightly flustered Bucky. He was once again tucking a lock of hair behind his ear and Steve really wanted to touch it, run his fingers through it, maybe yank on it a bit. It looked so thick and soft. He noticed Bucky look at Steve’s stomach and blush again. 

“So what did you think of the Apple Pie?” Bucky asked, searching for a topic to focus on that wasn’t Steve’s aroused aura. 

“It was delicious. I’ve never had Apple Pie in one of those little pockets before. I’ve never had most pastries before, if I’m being honest.”

“Really?” he said. “We’ll have to do something about that.”

Steve smiled and hoped he was reading things right. “Will we now?”

Bucky’s smile widened. “Absolutely. Can’t have your pastry education come from Dunkin’ Donuts.”

“But Clint says they’re pretty awesome. And besides, I’m pretty sure it’s just called Dunkin’ now.”

“Blasphemy! It will always be Dunkin’ Donuts. And what do you expect from the Avenger, Buzzfeed says is most likely to be found in a dumpster?”

“Awe, no, not cool!” Clint said as he grappled with a soft pink box, practically overflowing the rim like a carton of Chinese takeout.

“I didn’t write the article,” Bucky defended with a chuckle. “You can grab another box you know?”

“Nah, it’s cool,” he said as he headed over to the register to pay.

“It’s fine. He resembles that remark,” Black Widows husky voice chimed in. “Get to it Rogers.”

Steve just laughed and ignored them both. He didn’t need their help or encouragement. He caught Bucky’s attention once again after a quick check around the shop to make sure Tony was occupied. Nat and Clint were irritating enough, giving him no privacy, but Tony would never shut up if he got to watch Steve ask someone out. 

When he caught Bucky’s eye and gave a little smirk, Bucky got a little lost. He was looking into Steve’s crazy blue eyes. How in the hell did his friends manage to hold a single thought around this guy. It didn’t help that Bucky was holding his anxious emotions in check. He was trying to exude calm and fun, relaxed and open. He didn’t want to essentially pump nervous, anxious, and excited “pheromones” into the air of his tiny shop. His customers would go nuts and the Avengers would be suspicious and distrusting. 

“You mentioned earlier about something for Spiderman?”

Bucky blinked. “Oh! Yeah, that’s right. Hang on a second.” He ducked into the back again and came back with another small box that he hadn’t sealed. Steve peeked inside and saw...a lot of color. He looked back to Bucky and raised an eyebrow.

“I know, I know!” Bucky said with a laugh. “They look super sweet and childish, but they’re delicious, I promise, and they’ll be exactly what your friends are looking for. There are a few cereal crusted donuts for Spiderman and a few Lingonberry pop tarts for Thor. Darcy said he was in town so I wanted to send him something as well.”

“Thank you. I’ll make sure they get them,” Steve said as he looked over Bucky’s shoulder and saw a small curvy girl with thick brown hair a shade or two off from Bucky’s own, and wore red lipstick like Peg used to. Steve asked, brow furrowed in confusion, “How does Darcy know Thor is in town?”

“Dude hangs out at my friend Darryl’s place, down in Australia. I think they used to be roommates or something when his dad kicked his dude-bro ass out of Asgard. So dude tends to visit all his pals before heading back to the land of gorgeous golden-eyed Gods over the rainbow.” She looked up and said, “You know I’m looking at you, Heimdall.” She came over and hip checked Bucky, looked Steve up and down and said, “Sup, Capn’ Tight Pants?”

“If anything, it’d be Captain Tight Shirt, don’t you think?” Tony asked, having finally escaped Bruce's _Keep Tony Occupied,_ mission. Steve was going to have to do something extra nice for Bruce.

She looked at the newcomer. “I said what I said. Have you seen that ass?”

“Who are you?” he asked instead of answering that blatantly uncomfortable question. He was mildly charmed and yet a little upset that the upstart hipster girl was so cute and sassy. 

“I’m Darcy, dude. Who are you?”

“Who am I? Did she just ask who _I_ am?” He looked beyond shocked. Offended. He looked offended. Steve really wanted to do something nice for Darcy now, too.

“Enough Darcy. You’re not allowed to break billionaires during work hours.”

“Ah, you’re no fun, Boss Man.” Darcy pocketed her phone and said, “I’m just joshin’ ya Stark. But thanks for that expression. It’s gonna be my new wall paper.” She took off her apron and turned back to Bucky. “I’m heading out, Boss. You should, too. Kate and Kurt have the close down and Amadeus is their mid for lunch breaks. Give Cap your number so the superheroes can go save the world or make an #over30 Tik Tok or something.” She noticed a few pink ears and incredulous looks. “Thor talks, y’all! Dude can’t keep a secret to save his life, or your dignity.”

“Oh she is so coming to movie night,” Tony said, cackling like a maniac.

“Not my type, Stark, but I’ll take Widow’s number any day,” she casually tossed out. 

Clint barked out a laugh even as Nat tried to hide her tiny little smirk.

“Tell you what,” Steve said. He was talking to Darcy but he was looking at Bucky from under his lashes. “I’ll give you Widow’s number if you give me Bucky’s number.”

Bucky blushed and laughed, tossing his hand towel at the scampering brunette. “Get outta here, Darcy. I think I can handle it from here. Great job, today. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Hey guys. Why don’t you head out? I’ll be right behind you.” 

“Aye, aye, Captain!”

“Still not that kinda Captain, Clint.”

“Let’s go guys,” Natasha said, and he was sure it was the only reason they all left without making a scene.

Steve waited until Bucky was once again focused on him. “My friends can be pretty nosy, and they like to interfere in my love life. As soon as we got here they could tell instantly that I was interested in you,” Steve said. “Is there any chance of me getting your number? I’d really like to take you on a date.”

Bucky pulled out his phone and handed it to Steve. He couldn’t keep the grin off his face and honestly didn’t even want to try. “A date sounds perfect.”

After putting his number in Bucky’s phone he sent himself a text and gave the phone back. “I have to catch up to the others but I’ll call you soon. It was great meeting you, Bucky.”

“Yeah, you too Steve.” 

As soon as Steve left the shop, Bucky threw his head back and let loose a howl he could barely contain, grinning joyously when the shop joined in.

  
  


My ideal Bucky and Steve for this story

[ ](https://amarriageoftrueminds.tumblr.com/post/623928078036533248/bucky-as-lithunium-snow-aka-bucky-with-the-good)


	2. Who Let You Leave the House Looking So Good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date is had and explanations are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lace undies for men in this chapter; if that sort of thing offends you. Fair warning if it does. The chapter after this is complete smut.

“Damn, dude. I think you’ve traumatized the ladies.” 

Bucky popped his head around the corner of his bathroom ensuite to see Darcy looking in his underwear drawer. “If the sight of my lace scares you so much that your ta-tas react, I genuinely have no idea how to help you.”

Darcy laughed and grabbed a handful of lace, tossing it into Bucky’s face. “Not my ladies, you dork, your ladies. They seem a little wilty.” She nodded her head towards the living room where the majority of his house plants lived.

“Nope. They’re just going to bed. Plants actually sleep, you know. My ladies are on a cycle close to ours. They get all droopy when the sun goes down and perk back up when they get light.”

“Yeah, I don't care. I care about your date. What are you wearing on your date with Capn’ Tight Pants?” She wrinkled her nose. “Where are you even going?”

“He’s taking me to a Bistro about eight blocks from here.”

With his towel wrapped tightly across his narrow hips, Bucky made his way to his dresser to grab out a pair of lace undies that weren’t currently strewn about his bedroom floor. He chose the white mini boxer briefs that definitely fit their name. It was technically a three inch strip of lace that started four inches below his belly button. They held his junk… sort of, but that’s about all they did. They certainly didn’t cover much.

He pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a charcoal grey v-neck sweater. He headed back to the ensuite to change and addressed Darcy’s pout. “It’s all your fault you know. I was perfectly fine changing in my own bedroom until I realized you were recording me.”

“Where’s the trust, dude? And that’s not entirely my fault. You came here lookin’ all shmexy and I’m not supposed to notice?”

Bucky just rolled his eyes. “I live here Darcy,  _ you _ came here lookin’ all shmexy, not me. And what do you mean, trust? You were filming me changing, Darcy.”

“I deleted the video...s.” At least she had the decency to look ashamed. Bucky being Bucky could tell she actually felt it too. “I am sorry, Bucky. No excuse other than  _ damn you are soooo fine _ , but that’s my problem not yours and I’ll never invade your privacy or trust again.” She tossed up two fingers and did a ridiculously horrible boys scouts salute.

“Somehow I don’t doubt you were a boy scout one bit.” He came out of the bathroom and did a little spin. “What do you think?”

“Hot damn. Capn’ Tight Pants might just expire on the spot. Wanna borrow my inhaler? That serum might not be as fool proof as they thought.”

Bucky just laughed as breathless  _ was _ the goal he was trying to achieve. He had dried his hair and left it to fall around his shoulders in light waves. A touch of eyeliner to highlight his eyes, a bit of beard oil massaged into his neatened scruff, some cologne to finish the job, and he was ready to go. 

Bucky and Steve spent most of dinner getting to know one another. Steve talked a little about the serum and what it meant to him, not just the world. The expectations and how his desire to meet them was equal to his terror that he wouldn’t be able to. He talked about finally becoming comfortable in his changed body. He’d known he couldn’t go back in time and change things so he’d had to change his mindset. He could accept or he could wallow. 

“I worked really hard with the Avengers and a therapist to wrap my head around the fact that this is my era too. I don’t have to be just a product of my past when I have so many more years in front of me. Where I came from shaped who I am, they were my formative years; but just like a kid leaving home for school, I have to accept that I can’t go back to my childhood. I can only make friends and a family here, in the present.”

“That’s amazing Steve. Truly. So many people take a lifetime to figure out how to make themselves happy, or at least content. They wallow and hold on to things they just can’t recreate; a time, a lover. And with every failed attempt they move further and further away from the happiness they so deeply crave.”

Bucky tells Steve about his sister Becca and how close they are. He talks a bit about growing up with a sibling, something Steve can’t relate to but always wished he could. Bucky tells Steve about his need to be surrounded by living things. He talks about his ladies and tries to pretend he doesn’t feel the tips of his ears grow red. When Bucky tells Steve about the Wolf, Steve can practically feel the pride radiating off of him.

“I have to ask,” Steve says, wiping his mouth on his napkin, “what’s with the howling, thing?”

Bucky laughs and sets his beer down on the table top. “It will take a little more explaining than I’m prepared to do here in the restaurant. Why don’t we get the check and I’ll explain on the walk home?”

After they paid the check and got up to leave, Steve noticed several people sneaking phones out to snap pictures. He made sure to put his hand rather low on Bucky’s back, guiding him out into the cool night air. He might not have made a big deal about being bi-sexual, but he had never tried to hide it, either. Bucky was the first person Steve had been attracted to since waking up and the fact that he was a man shouldn’t matter; Steve didn’t give a damn. Never had, never would. If there was one thing about Steve’s personality the history books got right, it was his stubborn nature. If Steve thought something was wrong, he’d try to right it. If Steve wanted to do something he was told he couldn’t do, he would fight it. No one on the planet could convince Steve he was wrong about Bucky.

Steve wanted Bucky and nothing Fox News said was going to change that.

“So Steve, what do you think of my baked goods?” Bucky asked, seemingly randomly.

“I think they’re amazing, Bucky. You know that.”

“Well, see, I never went to culinary school, Steve. I’m completely self taught. It was a lot of trial and error for a while. I had more than a few unhappy customers, but eventually I figured out what the problem was.”

Steve looked at him expectantly. 

“It was me, Steve. I was the problem.” When Steve just looked confused, Bucky explained and hoped he didn’t lose Steve before he had a chance to really get to know him. “I’m an empath.” He could tell Steve was still confused but he didn’t know if it was because he didn’t know what an empath was, or because he thought Bucky was crazy. “An empath-” he begins only to be cut off.

“I know what an empath is, Buck. Mrs. Dalnic on the third floor used to read a tarot deck for some of the kids in the neighborhood as a lark. She’d do readings for folks for a couple a pennies here and there, but I don’t think anyone believed anything she said. She would talk on about empaths and sensitives; people she knew who could do the most amazing things.” Steve chuckled at a memory. “I’ll admit, I never did believe her, but after waking up over seventy years in a future that has Gods and Aliens and Sorcerers, it’s a lot easier to believe now. Or maybe it was somewhere between the serum, Red Skull, and my death defying performance of Sleeping Beauty, I changed my mind on what’s possible.”

Bucky just looks at him in awe. He had been seriously suppressing his feelings, trying to keep them tucked inside so he wouldn’t smother Steve. He’d also been trying not to influence Steve’s feelings, but now that he knew he wasn’t going to run for the hills, Bucky let go.

“Wha- Oh my God, is that you?” Steve asked in wonder. His eyes grew enormous and heat permeated his cheeks. Steve felt like he had just been enveloped in a blanket fresh out of the dryer, tucked into his favorite place, by his  _ mother _ . It was so warm and comforting it nearly brought tears to his eyes. “How?” was all he could squeak out.

“God, Steve I’ve been so worried about how you’d react.” Bucky takes a minute to process. “This. This feeling that you’re feeling, this is what I do. I let others feel my emotions. I pour as much love and happiness into my baking as possible and you can literally taste it. When I first started, Darcy and Becca were anxious and testy all the time. They were really frustrated and irritable and it took  _ ‘The Flour Incident’ _ for me to realize what was going on. I was such an emotional wreck trying to get my shop open and trying to perfect my recipes, that I hadn't realized my taste testers were literally eating my frustrations.”

Steve had to laugh. And he was dying to know about the flour incident.

“Yeah you laugh, but as soon as Becca figured out the problem, I was in serious shit for weeks. That girl can hold a grudge, let me tell ya.”

When they made it back to Bucky’s apartment, Bucky wasn’t ready for the evening to end. It might not end in sex, but it didn’t have to end on his front stoop. 

Being an empath often made Bucky bolder. He could read a room very well so rejection was something he could easily avoid. Everything inside of him said the evening wasn’t over yet.

“Would you like to come upstairs? We can have a few drinks and we’ll finish our conversation. Oh! And you’ll get to meet _my_ _ladies_ ,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down and dropping his voice seductively.

“How could I turn down such a lascivious offer?” Steve asked, cracking up.

“You have no idea, Steve. It’s about to be an orgy up in this piece!” His voice boomed out, echoing off the mostly deserted hallway. At the disapproving look from his sixty-five year old downstairs neighbor he called out in a much more subdued voice, “Sorry Ms. Gunendson.”

Steve just laughed harder all the way into Bucky’s apartment. When he walked in the first thing he noticed was how green it was. There were plants on almost every surface. There were vines crawling up the corners of the room and across the ceiling. The rest of the room had a slight blue cast to it.

“I keep them on a cycle similar to my sleep schedule. Most of them will eventually flower and I’ll have blooms everywhere. But the lights have to go out sometime to let them sleep, and this spectrum lets them rest without me having to stumble around in the dark.” Bucky watched Steve take in his apartment. The hardwood floor, covered in a thick cream colored shaggy carpet that looked insanely blue at the moment. The walls were exposed brick and had vintage WWII posters slung about. Yellowed with age even behind their protective glass, most were in Russian or Cyrillic. There were several tanks and bombers, but most appeared to be rifles or sniper rifles. That was a surprise. Steve didn’t peg Bucky as a weapons guy. He asked the question with a raised eyebrow.

“My dad is a crazy WWII history nut.” When he sees Steve’s expression close off a little he’s quick to explain. “Not what you’re thinking. He didn’t invoke your name at dinner every night, Pal, don’t worry. My dad didn’t focus on the people and the war itself, he was fascinated by the weapons. I’ll have to ask him why just the weapons, considering he hates weapons in real life,” Bucky mumbled absently before shaking the thought off. “So, something to drink?”

“I’ll have what you’re having,” Steve said amiably.

“Two Moscow Mules commin’ up!” He was almost to the kitchen when he said, “Alexa, play something from my unwind playlist.” The apartment was suddenly filled with a soft smooth number that had Steve’s shoulders relaxing even further. 

“You know,” Bucky was saying, “I think about getting a record player constantly. The music sounds great on vinyl and it's so aesthetically pleasing, but I just can’t do it.”

“What do you mean? Records are amazing!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But one, I hate the thought of having to change a record when I’m elbow deep in dough when Alexa can just change it whenever I ask. Shh, I wasn’t talking to you, Alexa. And two, Darcy would ride me mercilessly for proving without a doubt that I am in fact a Hipster.” 

Steve laughed so hard he had to grab his chest, he was certain his heart would bust right out. “Oh my God. Tony’s name for you when we first came into the shop was Hot Hipster Guy. This is perfect!”

Bucky turned bright red. “I am not a goddamned Hipster,” he said with a laugh and handed Steve his drink. “I  _ am _ an empath though. Why don’t we have a seat and finish our conversion from earlier?” 

Sitting on the couch in his blue lit living room with Steve was so surreal. The lights adding sharp angles and deep shadows to his handsome face. They’d hung their jackets and kicked their shoes off by the door. Now reclined and relaxed, Steve was waiting to hear the rest of Bucky’s story and Bucky was figuring out where to begin.

“I had a pretty rough time growing up. Not nearly as bad as it could have been, but it was tough. I could feel when my parents were angry or scared or disappointed in me. I could feel when my neighbors were excited about a new baby, or just excited to make one. I could feel when the kid down the block hated my guts, but I didn’t know why. None of the feelings I was getting from people explained why they felt the way they did. I didn’t know why Jeremy hated me, I could just feel his hatred boiling under the surface. And let me tell you, little kids hate with their whole hearts,” he said with a weak chuckle. “But they also love with their whole hearts. I learned early on that I might not know why someone felt the way they did, it wasn’t actually my business, but I definitely knew I could feel them and that was terrifying. 

I’m one of the lucky ones. I very rarely get overwhelmed by others’ emotions. I’m more of an agitator. I can make others feel my emotions. I can make people's days brighter; give them a little reason to smile, even if they don’t know why they’re smiling.”

“That's incredible Bucky. Is your family like that or are you completely unique?”

Bucky took in his open expression and just about melted. “How are you for real? My last boyfriend lost his shit when I told him. Accused me of manipulating his feelings, messing with his mind. As if I could or would do that. Jeesh!”

“Bucky, I may not be an empath, but my instincts are pretty good. I’m even a little renowned for them,” he said with an air of fake smugness. “But even after knowing you for such a short time, I know you would never do that.” 

“I could, though,” Bucky admits, reluctantly. “It’s not as bad as it sounds. I can make others feel artificial feelings, but they recognize they aren’t natural to them fairly quickly. If I make someone feel generous enough to let us cut in line in front of them, they would start to feel very frustrated very quickly. I can’t make someone act contrary to their nature. Even if it was something they were predisposed to, they'd still feel the foreignness of the invading emotion, if that makes sense.”

“So basically you can’t make me feel something and not realize you’ve done it?”

“Exactly! Anything I  _ make _ you feel will feel slightly off. I can give little pushes, nudges, in a certain direction, but anything more than that and it’s noticeable.”

“Can you show me?” At Bucky’s look, Steve backpedals a bit. “I’m not asking you to do tricks like a circus monkey. Trust me, I’ve had more than enough of that myself. And I definitely trust you. But I can’t lie. I am curious what it feels like.”

Bucky just looks at him, deciding whether it was a good idea or not. “Fine, but you’d better not freak out on me Rogers.” At Steve’s very serious nod, Bucky shifts closer and puts a hand on Steve’s leg. Two seconds later, Steve bursts out in hysterical giggles. He’s laughing pretty hard, but he can’t figure out why? He knows it’s hilarious, but he can’t remember what Bucky said that was so funny. Well that’s a discomfiting thought. He has an eidetic memory, he can’t forget things. If he could just stop laughing for a second he’d be able to remember what he forgot. That doesn’t even make sense. His frustration was warring with his desire to laugh, causing his laugh to stutter and finally come to a halt. He looked closer at Bucky. That’s what he could do? When he felt Bucky slowly withdraw his hand, Steve’s shot out, quick as a striking snake, and wound their fingers together.

“Amazing.”

“You couldn’t possibly have enjoyed that,” Bucky said quietly. He had hated watching that.

“Fuck no!” Steve said emphatically. “That was horrible, but you’re amazing.”

Bucky barks out a sharp laugh. He just can’t get over how accepting Steve has been about everything.

“Okay, but wait, you still haven’t explained the howling thing. I know your shop is called The White Wolf, so howling isn’t  _ completely _ bizarre. But how do you not scare off half your customers when they’re new and aren’t expecting it.”

“What are you talking about? My customers love howling like lunatics!” he has to laugh at Steve’s incredulous expression. “When I first opened the doors I had hired a bunch of young kids. They needed direction and I needed help. I can generally tell when someone is being genuine so I know how to pick my staff. Well, Darcy had just been accepted into NYU. Kate had just gotten a spot on the US Women’s Olympic Archery Team. Kurt was moving out of foster care and into an apartment with a group of trustworthy friends. And Amadeus, a certified genius by the way, had just competed on and won that quiz show Brain Fight. We were all in the shop the night before it opened and everyone was just so excited about their own thing, and excited about the grand opening. I don’t know. It all just came bubbling out. I howled as loud as I could and like I said, I’m an agitator. They were already so happy that they didn’t even notice I’d caused their happiness to boil over. Whenever the shop has that same feeling of joy, I let loose. I’m sure we’ve scared away a few close minded guests, but you know what? Life is too short to try and waltz through it with a stick up your ass.”

Steve just laughed and tucked a strand of Bucky’s beautiful hair behind his ear. He let his hand caress the sharp cheekbone and down to his jaw. When Bucky’s Adam’s Apple wobbled, Steve looked up into his eyes and rasped out, “may I?”

Bucky could only nod. He licked his lips reflexively, and saw Steve’s eyes dart down to his mouth. He felt Steve’s thumb brush across his bottom lip and couldn’t contain the tiniest of whimpers that escaped. Whimpers that didn’t escape Steve’s super sensitive hearing. He practically growled in response and leaned in to capture Bucky’s mouth. It wasn’t a searing kiss, it was more of a promise. As soon as Bucky let him, Steve was going to take him apart.

Bucky was panting for breath when Steve tipped his chin up and looked at him very seriously. “Before this goes any further, I need to ask you something important. Just one question,” Steve said, looking him square in the eyes.

Bucky just looks at him and waits. Was this going to be a make or break question?

“What exactly is  _ The Flour Incident _ ?” he asks with a cheeky grin.

“Oh my God. You-” Bucky can’t even finish. His flying tackle to the floofy rug said it all for him. When he resurfaced from the deep kisses Steve lovingly forced on him he whacked him on the head with a throw pillow one last time before tucking it under his head and snuggling up to Steve’s outrageous body.

“Will you stay the night?” Bucky asked. “Just to sleep. I was kinda hoping you’d be down to cuddle.”

“Of course, although you might regret it tomorrow morning when I’m attached to you like an octopus. What time do you have to get up to be at the shop?”

Bucky winced slightly. “I leave here at 3:30 am but you’re welcome to sleep in and stay as long as you like.”

“We’ll see how I’m feeling when you wake up. I can always just head home and go for an early run. It’s not like I haven’t done it before when I couldn't sleep.”

“Either way works as long as you don’t mind. My schedule is a little ridiculous.”

“It’s perfectly fine, Buck. Let’s get up though. I’ll sleep anywhere you tell me to, but I’d prefer it not be the floor.”

“Yessir,” he said with a cheesy salute and led the way to the bedroom.

***

  
  


Bucky handed the blue haired kid his Macaron stack and directed him to Kate at the register when he saw Steve walk in looking unfairly indecent in his super snug running gear. He was wearing a long sleeve compression shirt that conformed so tightly to his body, Bucky was sure he could see the muscle striations  _ through _ the material. The shorts, though. Bucky’s brain sort of whited out when he noticed the pair of navy running shorts that stopped just above mid-thigh; the scientifically proven, perfect short length for men. They were perfect for men with skinny legs that could wrap delicately around the waist, or for men like Steve with tree trunk thighs meant to crush Bucky’s head.

Magnum P.I., who?

“Who let you out of the house looking that good?”

“It was this tall, gorgeous brunette with killer eyes. I don’t think you know him.”

Bucky’s eyes bugged out a little. “You certainly did not look like this when I left the house this morning.” Seeing the evil smile spread across Kate’s face clued him into just how that had sounded. “Back office. Now.”

Steve just laughed and followed Bucky back into his office.

“Get it, Boss Man!” Kate cat called from the front register.

“Kate!” He doesn’t know why he even bothers. “I’m never going to hear the end of that, I promise you.”

“Aw, baby don’t be like that.” Steve can’t help it. A flustered Bucky is an incredible sight. 

“Shut up and kiss me. Then you can tell me what you’re doing here.”

Steve proceeded to do just that. He licked and sucked his way into Bucky’s mouth. He savored every inch and licked his way across Bucky’s tongue with a sensual grace that made Bucky moan and rub against him like a cat. Steve pulled back and noticed Bucky try and follow, trying to keep his lips sealed to Steve’s.

“I’m here to ask you out to dinner.”

“No.”

“No?” Steve asked. He honestly was not prepared for that rejection.

“No. I mean, yes!” Bucky stammered. “I mean, let me cook for you?”

A wide grin spread across Steve’s face. “That would be wonderful, Buck,” he said softly.

“My place around 7 pm?”

“Perfect. I’ll be there.”

It took Bucky a moment to realize they were staring at each other and not moving. “We better get back out there before Kate thinks we’re doing stuff the health department frowns upon. C’mon, I’ll get you a coffee for the road.”

“Hey Boss Man,” Kate called with a lascivious grin. “Please tell me you didn’t defile the breakroom. And not film it? Wait, sorry I said that oddly. Please tell me you defiled the breakroom and filmed it?”

“We were in there for ten minutes, Kate.” He rolled his eyes and went to make Steve a Latte. “Steve, this is Kate Bishop. Kate, Steve Rogers.”

“Nice to meet you, Kate.”

“Sup, dude.” She nodded at him and did a thorough once over. 

Steve quirked his eyebrow. “You wouldn’t happen to be related to Darcy, would you?” He had meant it as an honest question, but Kate’s blush and Bucky’s guffaw clearly said it had been brought up before.

“I told you Darcy would corrupt you!” Bucky handed Steve his to go cup and shooed Kate away. Neither gentleman even pretended to listen to her grumbling under her breath. Bucky placed both hands on the counter top and leaned into Steve’s personal space.

“So.”

“So.”

“So. My place. 7 o’clock tonight.” Bucky smiled and drew even closer to Steve.

“7 pm. I’ll be there.” Steve made the final move across the smallest of distances and pressed his lips to Bucky’s. 

“Perfect.” Bucky sighed and watched the most perfect ass on the planet walk away.

***

“So where are you taking him?” Nat asked from her perch on the bench at the end of his bed.

“I’m not. He wanted to cook so I’m going over to his place.” He grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a blue polo that matched his eyes. He had about 45 minutes before he had to be at Bucky’s and if he didn’t get a move on, he’d need a Quinjet to make it to Brooklyn on time.

“Nice,” was all she said. She didn’t question him about their first date. She hadn’t brought up a background check she may or may not have done on Bucky. She didn’t try and suggest an outfit for him. She wasn’t here about Steve’s date.

“You want me to get Darcy’s number.” It wasn’t a question.

“I can get Darcy’s number,” she said evenly.

“In a manner that doesn’t involve computers and an invasion of privacy.” Again, it wasn’t a question. 

Natasha looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“Keep Fury and Tony off my back for six months and I’ll come home with Darcy’s number.”

“Six months is a steep number, Steven. Four months and Fury doesn’t send you overseas for anything less than world endangerment.”

“Five months, and Sam doesn’t sign me up for VA therapy without my express approval.”

“Four months, no overseas work unless the world is in peril. Sam will not sign you up for any therapy without your permission. And you won’t hear Capsicle from Tony again. Ever.”

“Deal,” Steve thrust out his hand. He has no idea where the knife came from, but the sting on his palm told him he hadn’t imagined it. His hand felt warm and sticky.

“I’m Russian, Steve. Blood or it didn’t happen.”

“Good to know. Now get out. I still have to shower and change.”

“Have fun on your date, Steve,” she said, suggestively.

“That’s the plan, Nat.” Steve shut the door and jumped in the shower. Now he was really going to be late. Ooh, maybe Thor was in the tower.

For anyone interested in Bucky's lace panties, these are what he wore on his date. Also, for those of you not old enough for Magnum PI, he was a private investigator played by Tom Selleck. Magnum is known for having the perfect short length and the perfect thighs. I will not argue about this.


	3. That's What I'm Counting On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have another date and things get a little freaky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter, folks. It is SMUT! Hope you like!

After Steve left the shop, Bucky spent about two hours doing actual work and the rest of the time listing the shit he needed to get done before their date. Get some food, clean his apartment, make the dinner he had suggested, and most importantly, take a nap. The downside of working at a bakery was that your day started way too early compared to almost everyone else so you were usually ready for bed by 7 pm. Bucky was excited about their date but knew he'd be yawning in Steve's face before dinner was served.

"Kate, I'm heading out early," he called from the back as he took off his apron and grabbed his hoodie and backpack. He kicked off his non-skids and slipped on his boots, not bothering to tie them. "Amadeus is closing and Kurt is obviously your mid. You guys have my number so call or text if there's an issue."

"Sure thing, Boss. Have fun!" Kate called back. She was with a customer which is why he made it out the door verbally unscathed. 

Groceries were Bucky’s main priority. He cooked for himself often, but because of his odd hours, he tended to grocery shop as needed. He stopped at the market and grabbed what he would need to make lasagna and salad. It was a simple enough dish that he could make ahead of time and have waiting whenever they were ready to eat. He didn’t bother with bread since Bucky knew he had everything he needed at home to make a fresh loaf of garlic bread.

Bucky was standing in line, paying for his food when he noticed the tabloid magazine in the rack next to the bubblegum. He had glossed over the Beyonce and Jay Z split rumors entirely; like Jay was stupid enough to leave Bey. But his eye was caught by a head of long brown hair with intricate braids. 

He knew that hair.

Bucky snagged the magazine off the rack and did a quick read through. It was from Steve and Bucky’s first date. Someone must have caught them as they were leaving the table. It was clearly not a picture of two pals having a meal together. Steve’s hand was rather low on Bucky’s back, and Bucky had apparently bitten his bottom lip seductively. Huh, he didn’t remember doing that. Oh, well. They both looked great at least. He’d have to ask Steve what he wanted to do about this. Bucky had assumed Steve was out by the way he had flirted openly with him, but since Bucky rarely paid attention to anything not work related, he really didn’t know.

Bucky tossed the rag back on the shelf and paid. He noticed the cashier’s eyes sliding between him and the magazine. She watched him as he used the pin pad and then stared at the magazine as she printed up his receipt. He could see the instant she broke and decided to ask the obvious question. He didn’t let her.

“Thanks a million,” he said genuinely, pocketed his receipt and left before she had the chance to begin. He really needed to see what Steve thought.

Bucky made it home in record time. The first thing he did was get his bread going and build his lasagna. He put on a load of laundry and cleaned his bathroom. He had time to dust a bit, vacuum the shaggy carpet, and take out the trash. He'd be sure to light some candles just before Steve got there to get rid of any underlying staleness. After swapping out his darks for his colors, Bucky tossed the humongous glass pan into the oven, set his phone alarm, and took a much needed nap. 

Wind chimes

There was no way it was time for work. How could it be 3 am? It felt like he just went to sleep. Bucky cuddled into his blankets for a few more seconds, enjoying the cozy warmth and the delicious smell of herbs and spices and cheese.

Bucky sat up abruptly, tossing the blankets back and pausing to take in the apartment. It was quiet and still, and what was that smell? It took Bucky a few minutes to shake off the drugging effects of a too long nap. 

Lasagna! 

Date with Steve!

Bucky bolted for the kitchen and just barely managed to remember to grab his hot mitts before pulling the bubbling pan of delicious boiling death from the oven. He placed it on the trivet, turned off the oven and went to get ready for his date. Bucky was _so_ ready for this date. He was achy and eager and _could not wait_. He wanted Steve and didn’t plan on being shy about it. If Steve wanted to take things slowly, Bucky would respect that and be patient. But goddamn did he hope Steve was as eager as Bucky. With a willpower Bucky didn't know he possessed, he ignored his rapidly hardening cock and jump in the shower.

Everything was ready. Right? Bucky made one last tour around the apartment to make sure everything was clean and in its place. The lasagna was finished and resting on the counter; the smell of sauce and spices permeating the air. He had prepared the salad and had the garlic bread ready to go in the oven just before they sat down to eat. 

Bucky smoothed a hand down his short sleeved maroon button up he had left untucked over his dark tan skinnies. He was making sure his hair looked good when he felt an incredibly solid  _ whump _ sound coming from the street and bright lights swirled blindingly outside his windows. The spots were just disappearing from his eyes when his buzzer rang.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Bucky. It’s Steve.”

“I’ll buzz you in. Come on up.”

Bucky opened his front door and listened to the footsteps pounding lightly up the stairs. When Steve’s blond head appeared, Bucky took a step back to let the gentle giant into his home. Closing the door behind him, Bucky took the offered bottle of wine and flowers and placed them on the kitchen counter. Turning back to Steve, he slid into his arms and sighed.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Thanks for coming over,” Bucky murmured into Steve’s warm neck. Damn he smelled amazing.

“Thank you for having me.” Steven wrapped his arms around Bucky and held him close. God, he felt so perfect in his arms.

Bucky wanted to stay there forever, breathing in Steve’s scent, feeling his strong arms wrapped around him. But now’s not the time. Food and conversation would be a close second to being wrapped up in Steve, but it would be pretty amazing too.

“C’mon. Why don’t you open that bottle of wine? There’s a corkscrew in the second drawer on the left. I am going to put the flowers in something. Thank you, by the way. They’re gorgeous.”

“Not as gorgeous as you,” Steve said, openly.

“And you are a sap,” Bucky said, fighting the rising heat in his face.

“I just call’em like I see’em.”

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll see how far flattery gets you a little later.” He set the vase of flowers out and grabbed a kitchen knife to cut the lasagna. “Hey, you were just outside. Did you see what the light show was about? I would’ve looked out the window but I was blinded and then you rang the buzzer.”

“That would’ve been me,” Steve said, mildly sheepish.

When Bucky just stops cutting to stare at him, Steve blurts out, “I was going to be really, really late. So I asked Thor for a ride.”

Bucky had to take a minute to process that. Did he mean… “Thor…”

“It wasn’t like he was busy or anything. He was headed back to Darryl’s place and said he’d drop me off on the way.”

“But the lights and the thump?” Bucky asked, confused.

Now Steve looks really sheepish. “Well, he was going to fly us over using Mjolnir since you’re so close, but he was concerned about my hair. So he summoned the Bifrost.”

Bucky lost it. He laughed until he had tears running down his face. “He summoned the Bifrost so you wouldn’t wreck your hair? Like, did he have to call for Heimdall, or...”

“Laugh all you like, but Thor’s a good Bro.”

Hearing the word ‘Bro’ come from Captain America unironically was probably the funniest thing Bucky had ever heard. God, it would be so easy to fall in love with this man.

And judging by the gobsmacked look on Steve’s face, Bucky’s pretty sure he said that out loud. But Steve being Steve, didn’t let him down. 

“The feeling is very mutual, Bucky.”

Bucky leaned in and smashed their lips together. His kiss was searing and promising. He sucked on Steve’s bottom lip before pulling back and groaning in frustration. When he heard Steve heave out a frustrated sigh, he knew he had to reign it in.

“Sorry, Sorry,” he said. “Dinner. Let’s eat. We can continue this afterward.” 

Bucky ignored the growl behind him and pulled some plates from the cabinet. After plating up enough food to feed a horse for Steve and a slightly larger than average portion for himself, Bucky set their plates out, along with the salad and garlic bread.

“Bucky this looks amazing.”

“Thanks. Hopefully it tastes good.”

“I’m sure it tastes great.” They enjoyed a bit of companionable silence while they devoured the lasagna, Steve moaning appropriately. He tried not to shovel the food into his mouth but it was just that good.

“So, a funny thing happened today on the way home from work,” Bucky began between bites of his lasagna.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah. There was a tabloid magazine with our picture on the cover.” Bucky could see the concern building on Steve’s face. “I don’t mind. It just made me realize we never talked about this. You asked me on a date in my shop so I assumed you were out. I also realized I should never assume anything.”

“I’m so sorry, Bucky. I should have warned you what being with me would mean for you.” Steve looked genuinely upset.

“Steve, I’m not upset. I’ve been out and open for most of my life. I’d rather not be kept a secret, if that’s even possible, but I understand your life is different than the norm. I’m only asking because I don’t know what you’d prefer and I would be open to compromise.”

“Bucky, there will be plenty of things we’ll both have to compromise on, but a secret relationship isn’t one of them. I never would have asked you out only to make you hide. How much we tell people is up to the both of us,” Steve said sincerely.

Bucky’s smile was blinding. “I’m glad. I want to hold your hand when we go out,” Bucky said unabashedly.

Steve reached across the table and took Bucky's hand in his own. He rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. “I want that too, Buck.”

“The girl at the checkout was dying to ask about the picture but I didn’t want to say anything before speaking with you.”

“Well, thanks for the consideration but you can tell whoever you want.”

“I don’t think I’ll be taking out an add in the New Yorker, but I’m certainly going to be obnoxious with the PDA. Don’t worry though, I’ll keep it PG.”

“Maybe PG-13?” Steve asked cheekily.

“Someone taught you the movie ratings system to use in a mildly dirty joke?”

“Clint thought it was vital to my re-education.”

“I’d laugh but I know you’re not joking,” Bucky said, lightly.

Steve had to chuckle at the thought of Clint. Not wanting to veer into work territory, Steve asked,  “No blue lights, tonight?”

“Nope. The ladies get to stay up a little late this evening. I’ll switch on the blue light when I go to bed.”

Steve tried not to think about Bucky going into his bedroom for the evening; climbing into his bed, sliding between the sheets.

Bucky cleared his throat and Steve’s eyes snapped to his. Bucky’s cheeks were a bit flushed and he kept shifting his gaze to Steve’s stomach. Steve looked down but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary.

“What?”

“Um, it’s an, uh, empath thing,” he mumbled.

An empath thing? What kind of empath thing? Steve took two seconds to put it together. “You felt that?”

Bucky blinked in surprise. “You really are quick on the uptake, aren’t you?

“Kinda renowned for it, actually. Most people assume I’m pretty dumb or oblivious. They forget the serum enhanced everything.”

Bucky gulped. “Everything?”

“Well, I was talking about my brain, but yeah. Everything.”

Bucky did not just whimper.

“Yes you did.”

“Fuck I gotta stop doing that.”

“I really wish you wouldn’t. It’s endearing.”

“You are a little shit. And a menace. I can’t control myself around you.”

“Who said you had to? I’d prefer it if you didn’t, actually.”

Bucky flushed and had to remind himself that gaping like a fish was an attractive look on no one. He stood up and grabbed their plates and put them in the sink. He was going to let everything soak and take care of it later. 

Between Steve’s spikes of arousal and his own aching need, Bucky was done trying to be good. He clutched Steve’s hand in his own and led him back to his bedroom. 

“Is this okay?” Bucky enunciated clearly. He knew what  _ he _ wanted, and he could pretty much  _ feel _ what Steve wanted as well, but he refused to let there be any misunderstandings because his own emotions overwhelmed him.

“More than okay.” 

Bucky flicked the light switch on his night stand, lighting the room in a soft golden hue. He unbuttoned his shirt as he made his way back to Steve and let it drop behind him when he was inside Steve’s personal space. Bucky let his eyes drift shut as he ran his nose along Steve’s jawline and down his slightly scruffy throat. He breathed deep, taking in the warm, earthy scent of him. Bucky thrust a thigh between Steve’s legs and leaned into his broad chest. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s tiny waist and slid his palms up and under the light blue polo. The hot skin beneath his hands called to Bucky. It practically begged to be revealed and worshiped. Bucky obliged. He ran his hands up to the widest shoulders he had ever seen, and pulled the shirt up and over them. He let it drop to the floor as he ran his palms down Steve’s shoulders to his tits. Bucky couldn’t help it. He paid a lot of attention to those glorious tits. They just overflowed his hands, making grabbing a handful a sheer delight. Bucky squeezed and massaged, letting his rough palms graze Steve’s tight buds, over and over again. He brought his mouth back to Steve’s, kissing him heatedly, all the while he plucked and pinched those pink sensitive nipples. 

Steve moaned around the tongue in his mouth. He twined his tongue with Bucky’s and squirmed against the door and Bucky’s thick thigh. Lightning was shooting from his roughly teased nipples to the tip of his leaking cock. It felt so fucking good. Steve hoped he wouldn’t stop. He hoped that he would tease Steve forever, dragging out his torture. On the other hand he wanted to get inside Bucky desperately. 

Bucky was enjoying himself tremendously. He let his mouth wander. It trailed down Steve’s throat to his collarbone, licking and sucking. It trailed down Steve’s perfect chest to bite and sooth the pale alabaster skin. Bucky’s lips nibbled and kissed the rigid abs that were quivering under his wet mouth. When he dropped to his knees, he heard the light groan and looked up into Steve’s face.

“Jesus, Buck, look at you. Look so fuckin’ gorgeous on your knees.”

“You like me down here, hm? What if I took your cock out so I could suck you? Would you like that?” Bucky asked and proceeded to do just that. He popped the top button and unzipped Steve’s pants, slowly. He peeled both layers down to the floor, not bothering to play coy. Bucky wanted to feel the weight of that dick in his mouth so badly, he was panting for it. He dragged his hands up long, sturdy legs; gripping and touching every ounce of bare flesh he could. The crisp hair on his calves give way to the smooth skin on his inner thighs. Bucky licked a wet stripe up that warm, muscular thigh, nose coming to rest against a heavy ball-sack. The musky aroma screamed man and practically had Bucky drooling. He relaxed his jaw and took one of Steve’s balls into his mouth. He used his lips and tongue to pull gently, relishing in the hoarse shout he had startled out of Steve.

Steve was in heaven. The most gorgeous man he had ever seen was on his knees, licking and sucking at Steve’s balls and he thought he was going to go insane. Steve gripped himself at the base and slowly stripped his dick. He worked his finger and thumb up and down the shaft, watching Bucky mouth at his balls. Fuck if that wasn’t the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. At least it was for like a minute. Bucky popped off and licked his lips. He looked at Steve from under his lashes and opened his mouth, waiting patiently for Steve to feed him his cock. 

Steve didn’t hesitate. 

He leaned his hips forward and fed Bucky his cock, letting the thick purple head rest on Bucky’s bright pink tongue. Steve had never been more grateful for his eidetic memory because that was an image he never wanted to forget. But then of course Bucky closed his mouth and Steve’s brain short circuited. Heat like molten lava encased his dick and that was all that mattered.

Bucky watched as Steve tried to maintain his control. He was panting and his abs were clenching up, over and over again. He clearly wanted to move and was trying to let Bucky maintain control. Bucky appreciated that. He loved sucking cock and he wasn’t ready to give up control yet. Steve could take control when he fucked Bucky. Right now, Bucky was in charge of the dick. Bucky closed his eyes and went to work. He savored the weight and feel. He sucked and licked, his tongue learning every inch. With his hands gripping Steve’s muscular ass, he bobbed his head up and down. He worked his mouth from the base, all along the shaft, dragging his lips up and over the hot length to twirl his tongue around the leaking head. He chanced a quick glance up only to be caught by Steve’s gaze. His pupils were blown wide as he watched his dick disappear into Bucky mouth over and over again. 

“I’m not gonna last much longer, Buck.” He wanted to come so badly, but he didn’t want to just blow his load in Bucky’s face. Steve clenched his eyes shut and moaned obscenely at the filthy image that popped into his head.

Bucky lapped at the violently purple cock-head, paying particular attention to the leaking slit, and eyed Steve deviously. “And you somehow think I  _ don’t _ want to taste you? Cum in my mouth, Steve. Let me have it.” He had been speaking with his lips against the tip of his cock. Red, swollen lips rubbed over sensitive, taut flesh.

Steve knew he was gonna cum soon, he just couldn’t hold back any longer. Bucky had worked his cock so good. He sunk a shaking hand into Bucky’s thick hair and tugged gently, feeling the soft, supple strands slide through his fingers like silk. He wound both hands in Bucky’s hair and sank into the sizzling sensation working it’s way up from his balls and let go. He fought to keep his eyes open. He knew watching Bucky try and swallow every drop of his cum would be worth the effort.

Bucky licked and swallowed convulsively around Steve’s dick. He had enjoyed every minute he got to suck him off, but he felt so incredibly achy and empty. Maybe Steve wouldn’t be adverse to watching Bucky play with some of his toys. He was just about to make the suggestion when Steve pulled him to his feet and casually tossed him across the room and onto the bed. Bucky was disoriented when his back hit the pillows and his hair had fallen in his face, obscuring his view. He was able to sweep it back over his shoulder when he noticed Steve step over his pile of clothing and stalk to the bed. Bucky raised himself up onto his elbows, planted his feet wide, and let his legs fall open in blatant invitation. 

“I’m gonna guess you’re not through with me yet since you threw me here.” 

“Oh, babydoll. I haven’t even started with you yet,” Steve growled. He was just shaking off his post orgasm haze, thinking about all of the ways he was going to pull Bucky apart. “I’m going to taste you, Buck. I’m going to run my mouth over every inch of your skin and taste all of you.” 

Bucky quivered at his words. He watched the way Steve’s muscles flexed as he crawled across the bed. He watched Steve’s cock bounce and sway, smacking into his belly with every inch he crawled. Steve’s very hard cock. Steve who had just cum down Bucky’s throat.

Steve smirked when he realized where Bucky’s eyes were fixed. He came to a halt between Bucky’s spread legs and ran his hands gently up his thighs. “It’s going to be a long night, Bucky. Perks of the serum.”

Bucky was so turned on he was practically panting. “You gonna put that serum to use or just keep torturing me? To tell you the truth I’m kinda dying over here, Steve.”

“You’re not dying, Buck. You’re dying for my cock. You want it bad, huh? Feel all empty and achy inside? Need me to fill you up, baby?”

“Please,” Bucky whimpered.

Steve surged forward and latched onto Bucky’s lips. He plundered his mouth and slid his tongue along Bucky’s, wrestling every flavor he could from that hot mouth. He ran his hands over the crisp hair on those thick, muscular thighs, digging his thumbs in, massaging, lifting. Steve worked his palms down further and cupped the firmest, roundest, ass he had ever held. He couldn’t help it, he squeezed and rubbed those cheeks, loving every sound it pulled from the moaning man beneath him. On a particularly drawn out moan, Steve looked to his hands and saw a bit of red and blue flash between flesh tones. 

“Is that a…”

Bucky lay back on the bed and smiled a cheeky little grin. “I know it’s a little trite, but I saw it online and couldn’t pass it up.”

Steve grinned back and slowly pushed Bucky’s knees up and back towards his chest, giving himself an excellent view of Bucky’s Captain America Buttplug. It was a tiny replica of his shield complete with a little white star in the center. Steve reached forward and brushed his knuckles against the plug, nudging it deeper. 

“Fuck, Steve, please,” Bucky gasped, undulating his hips, looking for more stimulation.

Watching Bucky pant and writhe was almost too much. Steve grasped the silicone base and pulled gently, easing the plug from Bucky’s shaking body.

“Slick?”

“Lube’s in the night stand.”

Steve leaned over Bucky’s body to reach for the drawer. They were chest to chest, naked skin on skin and it was enough to drive Bucky mad. He wrapped his arms around him and tried to touch every flaming inch of skin he could reach. He didn’t know what to touch first and his hands had a mind of their own. One was reaching for the smooth firm globes hovering between Bucky’s thighs while the other was clawing at the hard muscled back above him. Bucky wanted to writhe and slide himself all along the hot, hard body above him but apparently Steve had other ideas.

It was taking every bit of his willpower to ignore the gorgeous naked man undulating beneath him. Every instinct was screaming at him to TAKE! To thrust and ride that tight body until he couldn’t see straight. But Steve knew he needed to stay in control. He needed to get the lube so he didn’t hurt Bucky.

Bucky was shimmying down, inching so he could get his mouth on the bright pink nipple now in range. He licked and sucked and gave teasing little bites.

“I will ride your thigh to get off if you don’t hurry it up. I can feel you Steve and I’m so close already. Please! Fuck!”

He reared back and accidentally snapped the cap off the bottle in his haste to get the thing open. He smeared a generous glob onto his palm and wrapped his finger around the root of his cock. He gave a low grunt that he felt in his belly as he worked his hand up the length of his cock, coating it in slick. Steve wasn’t about to cum, but it felt amazing nonetheless. With slick coated fingers, Steve traced the tight swirl between Bucky’s cheeks and easily slid two fingers inside.

“Christ, Buck, you’re so hot. Can’t wait to feel you around my cock.”

Bucky keened and tried to buck his hips up onto the invading digits. He could feel Steve add a third finger right away and was never more thankful for his decision to wear the plug on their date. He usually loved the feeling of being opened up and prepped, but he was so thirsty for this man’s dick he didn’t think he could wait a minute longer.

“Do it, Steve. Just fuckin do it!”

Steve gripped his cock and lined up the leaking purple head to the tiny whorl he couldn’t take his eyes off of and slowly pushed his hips forward. He fought to keep his eyes open as his cock was encased in fire. Shifting his gaze to Bucky’s face, Steve watched as he sank to the hilt and froze, giving Bucky time to adjust to his invasion. 

“Talk to me, baby. How’s that feel? You feel good?”

“So good and, oh God, you’re so deep.”

“You feel amazing. So tight and hot. Fuck, I wanna be inside you forever.”

“Move, Stevie. I’m ready.”

If Bucky was ready Steve wasn’t about to argue. He was losing his mind trying to be gentle. Leaning forward he put his hands on either side of Bucky’s head and rolled his hips back and thrust forward. He managed a few more controlled thrusts, but the wet hot drag of Bucky’s tight channel clenching around Steve’s cock was almost unbearable. He tried to focus on Bucky’s gorgeous eyes or lush mouth. He tried to focus on the halo of chestnut hair spread across the pillow so beautifully. But all he could feel was the tight grip of Bucky’s body as he thrust inside him over and over again. Nothing had ever felt so good in his life. 

Bucky’s body was singing. He was flat on his back, his arms bent above his head resting in his tangle of hair. He knew his mouth was lax and his eyes were barely open but he didn’t care what he looked like. All he could think about was the ginormous cock trying to rearrange his insides. The bulbous head grazed his swollen prostate on every other pass, causing Bucky to squirm frantically. Each rough thrust sent him inching up the bed; that is until Steve grabbed his hip in one punishing grip to hold him in place. 

“Unh, unh, unh, unh, unh.” Bucky couldn’t contain his breathy little moans.

Every little mewl that came from Bucky’s thick beautiful lips went straight to Steve’s dick. Every breathy sigh, every throaty moan sent electricity sizzling up his spine. He really didn’t want this to end, but he was dying to watch Bucky cum. 

“Fuck, Bucky. You feel so good. So goddamn good.” Steve couldn’t think. All he could do was feel. “You gonna cum for me? I wanna see you cum so bad, Buck. Wanna feel you shake apart all over my cock.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky said breathlessly. “I’m close, Stevie. Unh, I’m so close.”

“Yeah you are. Your hole is gripping me so tight, baby. You’re milking my cock so good. So fuckin good.” Steve fucked his cock in deep. Every clench from Bucky’s ass drove him closer to the edge.

“Harder, Stevie. Fuck me harder.”

“Fuck, yes! Take it, baby. C’mon, take it,” he growled as he thrust his hips faster and harder. The harsh slapping of skin on skin urged him on. He shifted his grip and pulled Bucky’s hips higher, changing the angle so his cockhead butted against Bucky’s prostate with every hard thrust. The sound Bucky made went straight to Steve’s cock.

Bucky knew he was probably screeching like a banshee but he couldn’t help it`. Every rough thrust of Steve’s cock against his prostate was enough to make him see stars. He clung to the mountain of slick muscle hovering over him and relished every hard, invading inch. Bucky could feel his hips working reflexively, rolling and writhing, frantically mimicking the punishing pace Steve had set.

“M’cummin’ Stevie. You made me... cum,” Bucky whispered out. His body went rigid in climax and his eyes rolled back of their own accord. Steve rode him through his orgasm and every desperate thrust from Steve’s cock sent Bucky’s cum shooting out over his chest and abdomen. 

“Sogoodsogoodsogoodsogood,” Bucky babbled incoherently.

“Oh fuck! There it is. You look so fuckin’ good, Buck. Look so good cummin’ on my cock, Baby. I could watch you like this forever. See this gorgeous face in my dreams every time I close my eyes.” 

Steve was on the very edge and every little thing was trying to send him over. Watching Bucky boil over and shatter in his arms was a nudge closer. Every delicious clench of Bucky’s ass was another nudge. The sounds, Christ, the sounds coming from that beautiful mouth almost got him. But when Bucky opened his eyes and smiled softly at him, it shattered every bit of his self control.

“Oh Goddamn, baby, I’m cumming. You got me cumming so hard. Fuck!” Steve had to grip Bucky’s hips to keep him exactly where he needed him. He pulled Bucky in close so he could rut into his tight, hot hole, pumping his cum so deep. The sounds of Bucky moaning only made his dick twitch and shoot more cum into him. 

It felt like it took forever to come back to himself, but when he did he found Bucky watching him. He had a soft, blissed out look about him that made Steve smile. 

This guy.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“That was...”

“Yeah, it was.”

“You wanna do it again?”

“I kinda do, Stevie.”

“Kinda?”

“Well, someone promised to take their time and taste every inch of me. Is that still on the table?”

“Oh, Bucky. Baby. That is definitely still on the table. How about we shower and I show you what this mouth can do?” Bucky actually laughs at how silly the phrase sounds coming from Steve’s mouth. Steve’s waggling eyebrows don’t help.

“Well, I mean. A promise  _ is _ a promise.” His smirk could only be interrupted when he bit his bottom lip.

“Nuh uh. None of that. That’s  _ my _ job from now on,” Steve said as he leaned forward to capture Bucky’s bottom lip between his teeth. He nibbled and sucked, laving his little stinging bites before Bucky pulled back.

“From now on, huh?” Bucky asked, holding Steve’s gaze searchingly.

“For as long as you’ll have me,” Steve’s tone was full of love and hope.

“Sounds like that could be for an awfully long time, Stevie,” Bucky warned softly, shyly.

“That’s what I’m counting on.”

Thor dropping Steve off on a date, like

Bucky's Captain America Buttplug

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all my girls, guys, and non-binaries! This story is completely finished and will be posted in three chapters. I will most likely post every other day. This is my first multi chapter fic and I don't know what I'm doing so be gentle with me. 
> 
> Also, I really want to thank the amazing artist who allowed me to use their gorgeous Bucky artwork.  
> Amarriageoftrueminds over on tumblr does some amazing artwork that you should all check out!
> 
> Bucky's pic is a link to their original post. Please be sure to show them so love as well! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and keep me going, everyone!  
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
